


Shawn takes a husband

by GoringWriting



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Shawn, Lassie Whump, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shawn Whump, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Shawn, Gus, Lassie and Agent Staley are all going under cover. With Shawn and Staley pretending to be a couple. What could go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

"Spencer, Guster, Lassiter, in my office now!" Chief Vick calls out and the three men in question walk into the office.

"Chief what is going on?" Lassiter asks and Chief Vick sits down at her desk.

"The three of you are going undercover," Vick says and Lassiter watches a grin slide over Spencer's face.

"No Chief please. I can do it by myself," Lassiter says.

"Sorry Lassiter but I am not the one who picked you for the operation. We are assisting Interpol on this investigation. You will be going under cover with one of their agents. They managed to create four roles. Two will be posing as a couple, one as a receptionist, and one as a lifeguard. The Interpol agent will be one half of the couple and they have requested Spencer for the other half. Guster will be the receptionist and Lassiter that leaves you as lifeguard," Vick says.

"Finally, a job that isn't insulting," Guster says and Lassiter opens his mouth to ask to switch with Spencer.

"Oh Agent Staley, there you are," Vick says and they all turn and Lassiter's mouth would fall open if he weren't an unflappable agent of the law.

Pierre Despereax is standing there.

"Despereax," he hears Spencer breathe out and Lassiter can't help but clench his fist. What it about that no good art thief that excites Spencer.

"Hello again Shawn. How is my favorite psychic doing?" Despereax purrs and Lassiter is sure if he was holding anything it would be shattering with how tight he's clenching his hand. Meanwhile Spencer seems to be blushing.

"Agent Staley is the Interpol agent assigned to work with you. He and Spencer will be posing as a couple at one of the hottest resorts in America," Vick says.

"We were investigating it in England until they moved their operation here to Santa Barbara," Despereax says and winks at Spencer and Lassiter is practically growling at the thief. 

Why is he suddenly being so aggressive? He's never been this way before.

"So you and I will be going to this resort as a couple?" Spencer asks.

"Yes," Despereax says.

"What aren't you telling us?" Spencer asks.

"This resort is somewhat special. It's only for criminals," Despereax says.

"So...?"

"I'll be going as Pierre Despereax and you will be my husband...a hit man," Despereax says and Lassiter finds his voice finally.

"Chief, sending Spencer undercover is dangerous on a good day. But you want to send him under posing as a dangerous criminal with other dangerous a criminals? With another dangerous criminal as back up?" Lassiter says.

"Excuse me, but Shawn has actually been shot and kidnapped while under your oh so watchful eye Detective," Despereax says.

"Yes and under yours he was tied up to take the fall for the murder of the nobility," Lassiter says.

"Enough!" Lassiter it you cannot work with Agent Staley I will have O'Hara do it," Vick says.

"Chief I can work with him," Lassiter says but isn't so sure about this.

"Good. Now out of my office," Chief says and they leave and Lassiter tries not to growls at the way Spencer and Guster are giggling together while Despereax watches them with a fond smile on his face.

Lassiter sits down to work and ignore the three unwelcome additions to the bullpen.

This is going to be a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shawn, I want you to look at this logically. You are going after real criminals. These guys are pros and you have no idea what they are all capable of you will be in danger,” Henry says as Shawn dumps his bag into the back of Despereax’s car.  
“Mr. Spencer, I assure you that I will not allow your son to come to harm. I will protect him," Despereax says.  
"Yeah and who's going to protect him from you?" Henry demands as Chief Vick comes out of the station.  
"Henry, both Lassiter and Guster are already there. They will make sure nothing happens to Shawn," she says.  
"Not to mention that I can look after myself dad," Shawn says.  
"You got kidnapped and shot, kidnapped and nearly poisoned by Yin, you got drugged and accidentally set up for murder. Tell me when I should stop Shawn," Henry says.  
"Mr. Spencer, if it helps I have been analyzed by your ex-wife and she cleared me," Despereax says.  
"Maddie is looking to see if you're crazy. I'm looking to see if you're a genuinely bad person," Henry says.  
"Dad, this case has the ability to take down a lot of criminals. I can do this," Shawn says.  
"Fine, Karen, call Lassiter and tell him that if anything happens to my son I will personally shoot him with every gun he owns," Henry says going back into the station.  
“Your father is quite...Interesting,” Despereax says.  
“You should go fishing with him. Nothing interesting about that,” Shawn says and climbs into the passenger seat of the car. “Though it’s weird that he’s this worried about me to my face. He’s the kind of guy to rather die than show one single human emotion aside from exasperation or anger when it comes to me.”  
“I believe it would be because this is a dangerous case. The men and women here are traditionally used to high risks and high rewards. Playing things conservatively is not a good idea.” he says and Shawn hides a gulp and puts his hands in his lap.   
“Here,” Despereax says and hands Shawn a box.  
“What is this?” Shawn asks.  
“Your ring,” he says and Shawn slides it over his finger.  
“I will have to get very close and intimate with you. I may have to touch you as one might do with a lover. If you become uncomfortable tap me twice on any area of my body and I will stop,” Despereax says.   
“Thanks. Though I’m sure Lassie would get you before I could,” Shawn says.

“You misunderstand. It is your choice what you allow me to do. Not Detective Lassiter, not myself, and not someone else’s choice. Therefore it will only be you whom I listen to,” he says and Shawn smiles a little and the car bounces a little and Shawn takes in a deep breath before smiling.

“Okay, lets go over the facts of the case while we drive,” he says and Despereax smiles softly. 

“Okay, the Black Heart couples retreat is a resort specifically for criminals and their spouses. Every year it is held there is an increase in the number of thefts and murders in the surrounding areas. Your Mr. Guster has booked us into a room with a full view of the grounds and a lot of ways for me to get in and out of our room. We will get in and find out why the crimes are increasing and put a stop to as many as possible while also managing to arrest the two people behind the resort. 

“Okay and my identity is Shawn Despereax. I am an American hitman. We met when I was hired to kill you...no. That makes me sound like I am not a good hitman. If I go in and fall in love with the target then I am unprofessional. No, I caught you trying to rob me and I have a thing for expensive things and you’re as expensive as they come,” Shawn says. 

“Very well,” he says and the road gets bumpier as they turn onto an unmarked road and as we turn through the forest they can see that there is a clearing up ahead.

The road smooths out and they break the tree line and Shawn is amazed. He had seen pictures of the locations in Paris, London, and Milan. But the places they had been located were known to be fancy to begin with. Here in the woods near Santa Barbara the place stands out as amazing. It’s like he’s a kid again and his Dad is taking him to Disneyland for the first time.

“Wow,” Shawn says.

“Yes, it is impressive. I must say the more rustic look is perfect for the surroundings. Now, be aware that there is a black suitcase with an engraved SD on it. It contains a fully functional Sniper Rifle for your work. The case was my wedding gift to you. Despereax says and they exit the car. The Vallet is there along with the Bellhop and who must be the welcoming committee. 

“Hello and welcome to the Resort. My name is Casey Anne Murray and this is my husband Timothy Murray. You must be Pierre and Shawn Despereax. It is so nice to have you stay with us. We will have someone bring your belongings to your room while we show you the property,” the woman says as Pierre pops the trunk and hands Shawn the case he had mentioned. 

“If it’s all the same I will keep this one on me. It has value to both myself and my work,” Shawn says slinging the strap over his shoulder so he can carry it like a messenger bag. Either way it will look like he’s a student carrying a laptop, not a dangerous weapon. 

“As you wish, shall we?” she says and Despereax links their arms together and Shawn’s stomach flutters. 

“Yes, we shall,” Despereax says and they begin to follow.


End file.
